Graduation
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: Henry has finally completed high school. Now, it's time to party with the rest of his family! Some SwanQueen, but mostly


**A/N** - Thanks for the feedback! As to the ratings, I don't think any of these stories or necessarily inappropriate, I just wasn't sure if kids younger than 10 years-old would really understand everything. But, I appreciate the comments! So yeah, I gotcha and I'll try and rate them more realistically! Thanks again! Enjoy!

* * *

Storybrooke didn't have a high school; it never needed one. None of the students aged, other than Henry. When the curse broke, no one knew what to do about a middle school or a high school; there just wasn't room. That is, until Emma introduced the idea of online classes. They may have been frozen in time, but the the citizens of Storybrooke knew how to operate a computer system.

So, for seven years, Henry took all of his courses through an online agency. By the time he finished his senior year, he was a pro at computers. At the end of the course, Henry received a certificate in the mail equivalent to a high school diploma. While other schools held graduation ceremonies to celebrate all the seniors, Henry's "graduation" consisted of good old fashioned family time.

The party was held in the backyard of the Swan-Mills household, or Mills-Swan depending on who you asked. It had become a tradition to have all of the major family events take place there. Henry's whole family was there: Snow, David, Gold, and Belle. Well, most of his family members. Daniela was just learning to walk on her own, teetering through the bright, green grass. She almost took the attention away from Henry. Almost.

After much badgering from Regina, Henry agreed to dress up for the occasion. After all, "You only graduate high school once," Regina had said. "You don't have to wear a suit, just something nice, dear." Henry had looked to Emma for help, but his blonde mother agreed. A good five minutes of groaning and grumbling, and Henry came out in a navy shirt and khaki jeans. For someone who grew up in a town that never changed, Henry had developed a mature sense of style.

The celebration started promptly at six o'clock. Party guests had arrived earlier, but the real excitement happened at six. Henry'd inherited Emma's attitude towards being in the spotlight: he didn't like it. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the company of his family. He was thankful Regina didn't make him wear a graduation gown and walk across the yard, though he knew she would if she could.

"Geez, Kid, slow down on the cake," Emma teased and stared at Henry's empty plate. He'd just finished his second piece and was reaching for a third.

"Ah, Ma. Mom almost never makes sweets!" Henry griped, his hand hovered over the bakery treat.

"Ok, one more piece, but that's it! You'll be up all night," Emma told him with her best "mother" voice.

"Deal!" Henry picked up the serving knife and plopped another slice onto his plate. Regina sat next to her son having just chased around the little one. "I can hold her," Henry offered between mouthfuls.

Regina waved him off, "Don't worry, dear. I've got her, you finish your food."

Chairs had been arranged in a circle, which allowed everyone to see each other, and Henry. Snow and David sat scattered between the group, each with a cup of cider in their hands. "Henry," Snow began. "What do you have planned for the summer?" Belle and Gold looked up from their conversation and all eyes waited expectantly on Henry. He still had frosting on the corners of his mouth. "It's the last summer before-"

Regina repositioned the fussing child in her lap as Daniela grabbed for her mother's earrings. "Don't," she begged. "Don't remind me." Snow was going to say it was the last summer Henry would spend at home before going off to college.

"What I meant was, do you have any plans?" Snow rephrased.

Again, Henry felt the stares of six adults, including his baby sister. "Uh, I dunno. I was just gonna hang around the house, pack up, watch TV-"

"You most certainly will not," Regina cut in. "Except for our movie nights, TV will not be how you spend your days here."

David took another gulp of cider and changed the subject. "So, how's it feel to be a high school graduate?"

Henry gladly followed David's lead. "How should it feel?" he asked.

"I don't know. None of us went to high school," David frowned. It suddenly hit Henry that he was the first, and only, member of his family to complete school. Emma had gone, but dropped out, as well as Neal. And, the Enchanted Forest didn't have high school.

Another moment of awkwardness passed as each person fished for a new subject. "Do you know what you want to study?" Belle asked and broke the silence.

"Not yet. I think teaching would be cool, but I haven't really seen what a real class is like. You know, one where students actually age," Henry joked.

"You'd love it, Henry!" Snow cheered. "Elementary school is a nice age group. I think you'd be a great teacher!"

"Whoa, now," Emma piped. "Take it down a notch, 'k? He _just_ got his certificate- what, two days ago? Slow down, will ya?"

Regina ignored her wife's request. "What about politics? You're extremely organized, Henry, and you care about the welfare of others." Regina was rocking from side to side, a sleepy Daniela dozing off with her thumb in her mouth. Emma huffed and fell back in her chair.

"I agree with your mother," Gold said. Everyone, including Regina, was surprised by Gold's affirmation of the brunette. "Your determination is admirable, and it would serve you well in the realm of policies and round tables."

"Uh, Grandpa, they don't have round tables anymore," Henry pointed out, a smirk flashed across his face. "They're called Cabinets now."

"Cabinets, round tables, I see no difference," Gold said dismissively.

"Hello?" Emma asked, waving a hand. "Way too soon, guys. Seriously, he _just_ turned 18."

David noted his daughter's irritation and stepped in. "You're a natural born leader, Henry. Whatever path you choose, you'll do great."

"Agreed," Snow chimed and lifted her cup.

An abrupt clash of thunder roared through the sky and interrupted the family's festivities. Henry frowned to himself. Rain wasn't on the forecast for the day. As he tilted his head up, he noticed how dark the clouds had gotten. In the past, rain never proved to bring anything good- for any of them. But this time was different. Before he could say anything, heavy raindrops began to pour down on the party. For a moment, no one moved. Snow was the first to do anything: she got up, walked over to David, dragged him out of the circle, and stood in the path of nature's showers. Belle immediately followed with Gold in tow, much to his own annoyance. Daniela awoke and happily joined the other dancing adults, mud crept its way up her stockings with each little step.

"She's going to catch a cold," Regina fretted. "We all are."

Henry excitedly leaped out of his chair and marched up to his two mothers. "You guys wanna dance?"

"There's no music," Emma pointed out.

"So?" Henry shrugged. "They're doing it," he pointed to the happily moving couples.

"Henry, it's pouring," Regina huffed, her hair slowly became drenched.

Henry had to wipe the rain from his face to see Regina clearly. "Come on! It'll be fun!" He pulled both of the women out of the chairs and over to the excitement.

Emma leaned over to Regina and put a hand on her wife's back. "The last time he asked us to dance was at our wedding."

Regina leaned into Emma's arm and watched her son through the storm. "I remember," she recalled fondly. As they scanned the group of laughing guests, a soft grunt caught their attention. Henry had fallen in a puddle of mud. Regina was the first to rush over, holding her hand out for Henry. She fully expected him to be embarrassed or annoyed, but not... happy. Henry sat there, his head thrown backwards in laugher. "Henry, are you all right?"

Mud soaked Henry's previously clean pants and shirt, and his hair was plastered to his forehead. The rest of the adults, and Daniela, walked over to check on him. Emma was the first to join in the laughter. "Sorry, Kid," she snorted. Henry was too busy cracking up to notice.

"This isn't funny, Emma. He could've gotten hurt," Regina scolded.

Henry finally composed himself and looked up at his concerned family. He spotted Regina's worried expression and pushed himself off of the ground. "Mom," he smiled.

"Yes?" Regina answered. Henry held his arms out, and Regina began retreating. "Don't even _think_ about it, young man." Henry picked up pace and soon, it turned into a full on chase; Regina shrieking louder and louder, Henry following her with muck slipping down his pants. Regina even chucked off her heels, in hopes to gain speed. In the end, it was no match for Regina. She didn't lose by a hug from Henry; she lost by suffering the same fate her son had: she slipping into a puddle of sludge. Henry crouched down by his mother and tried not to laugh. "You think this is funny?" Regina snapped. Apparently, her tone wasn't enough to stop Henry from snickering.

Emma ran towards the slumped figure int the rain and stopped in front of her wife. "Uh, babe, you... want some help?" Henry stood up and joined his other mother.

Regina sat in the puddle and shook out her arms. "Yes, _dear_, I would love some help." Emma, ever the gentlewoman, offered Regina her hand. She hadn't anticipated being pulled down to Regina's level. "There," a satisfied Regina said as she examined her handy work. "Thank you for your assistance." She hoisted herself off of the earth and left Emma in her spot, now covered in dirt herself.

"You. Are. Dead," Emma spoke menacingly. Regina and Henry began running through the yard, laughing with every step.

"Emma," Snow warned, her hands up in surrender. While Regina and Henry had escaped Emma's grasp, her mother and father hadn't. "Think about what you're doing," she said slowly.

Emma's lips curled into a smirk. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm just trying to give my parents a hug."

Snow hid behind David and peeked her head out from time to time. "Emma, you may be the sheriff, but I'm your father," David said. Too late. Emma had grabbed both of her parents in a snug embrace and spread the wealth that was mud. Snow and David looked down at their dirty clothes and then back at their daughter. "Ok, you asked for it." The two of them took off after Emma, slipping and sliding through the yard.

On the opposite end of the grass, Belle and Gold thought they were safe. Henry soon proved them wrong. "Hey Grandpa," he greeted innocently, his hands behind his back. Like Snow, Belle used Gold as a human shield. Henry didn't understand how two women who had faced ogres and werewolves were afraid of a little dirt.

"Henry," Gold cautioned. "You are a smart young man, and you're also my grandson. That is why I'm giving you a chance to walk away while you can."

Henry grinned at his grandfather's empty threat. "And if I don't?" he asked cheekily as he steadied his hidden hands.

"Then I suppose I'll have to-"

Gold wasn't able to finish his sentence, for Henry had just launched two handfuls of sop at him. The older man's eyes had closed quickly as he felt the thick impact on his chest. Slowly, Gold looked down to survey the damage. Behind him, he could hear Belle trying to hold in a laugh. "Henry," he said slowly, "you forced me to do this." In one quick movement, Gold summoned an unimaginable amount of sludge and threw it at Henry. Then, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Belle and gave her some of his filth.

By the end of the evening, all family members were running (or hobbling) through the water-soaked grass, slinging shots of mud at each other. Even Daniela rocketed a few bombs through the air. No one was safe, and no one was clean. Laughter filled the backyard, as well as cries of shock as folks were hit. When the rain stopped, the party went on. The sun came back out and lit up the small patch of land.

There was not a person in sight who hadn't been attacked by muck. As Henry ran through the grass, chasing family member after family member, he made sure to take mental pictures of each moment. While other kids walked across a stage in front of hundreds, Henry got to have a mud fight with his family. He never needed a cap and gown, or a leather padded folder to remember this accomplishment. He had all he needed and wanted right there with him. Who else could say they had a mud war with their entire family on their graduation day?


End file.
